


Anything & Everything

by christchex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Accompanying Art, Adoption, F/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: A playlist for "Ohana Means Family"- inspired by scenes and feelings from the fic.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: Roswell New Mexico Big Bang 2020





	Anything & Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ohana Means Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036947) by [Profitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina). 



> This plyslist is a mix of instrumental covers of pop songs (the kind I play when I have students in my office) and songs that I associated with the scenes.
> 
> I'm not the best with digital art, and I just got a new editor, but I tried my best and I'm still proud of me.
> 
> Profitina, I hope you like this! The fic filled me with so much joy, the little scenes spread throughout the year, showcased just how much they've become a family and how much they love each other.
> 
> Ohana indeed.

**Anything & Everything**

  
_Yes. Anything and Everything she could possibly want._  
A playlist for 'Ohana Means Family' by Profitina

  
**Sons & Daughters**\- _Allman Brown & Liz Lawrence_

> A song for wanting children.

**Turning Page** \- _Sleeping At Last_

> "Yes. My husband was adopted with his sister and separated from his brother. It is very important that we keep a group of siblings together..."  
>  Max and Liz glanced at each other. They had a feeling they had found the children they would be taking home. "We would love to meet them."

**The Scientist (Arr. for Guitar)** \- _Guy Berryman, et al._

> A song for getting kicked out of the indoor pool for standing up for your sister.

**Maps (Instrumental Version)** - _Steve Petrunak_

> A song for milkshakes afterwards.

**Magic** \- _Pilot_

> "My turn!" Lucy gives a hearty kick and swings her eyes to the TV like Matilda in her books. It instantly turns on and she hops excitedly.  
>  "Mami It's magic!" Juan squeals gleefully.

**Lumiere** \- _Stephan Moccio_

> Whenever there is a someone approaching in a scary costume, Max flings his cape over his closet child until the danger had passed and for a moment, the child is shrouded in darkness. It becomes a game and makes the children giggle.

**Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)** \- _The Chicks_

> A song for night time prayers.

**You'll Be in My Heart** \- _Relax a Wave_

> A song for holiday mornings full of warmth and love, and a little fib or two.

**Somewhere Only We Know** \- _Lily Allen_

> A song fod a date night full of worry, but also full of love.

**True Colors** \- _Brooklyn Duo_

> Lucy puts a different color on each finger and waves her hands wildly all over her paper creating a gray, rainbow hued mix of colors.

**Lucky** \- _Jason Miraz & Colbie Caillat_

> "Mami, today the teacher said we should marry our best friend," Ricky announces when he is picked up from school...

**What A Wonderful World** \- _Louis Armstrong_

> A song for happiness & family


End file.
